wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Rose King vs Akiza Izinski
Black Rose King vs Akiza Izinski is a Duel between Toshiya Gekko and Akiza Izinski. Yugioh 5D's "Past" At Akiza's Timeline, In the Past, Eggman says "Light, Camera, "EGG-ACTION!" Toshiya met the young Ancient Akiza and became good friends. Her father, Hideo was unable to spend as much time with her as he would have liked, due to his work as senator. Some known stories of her past include the time Akiza fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her birthday. When he got home, Hideo carried her off to bed and left a present next to her. The next day, Akiza opened the Lord of the Storm present and thanked her father. She wanted to duel his firend and was promised to Toshiya and was very Happy. Toshiya activates the Millennium Emerald and changes into the Black Rose King and Fusion summons the "Black Rose Ultimate Dragon" with the additional attack points. Hideo eventually managed to make time for a Duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, Hideo had to cancel the Duel and leave. Toshiya's "Black Rose Ultimate Dragon" roars everywhere causing Akiza's powers and mark to manifest and appear for the first time. Hideo becomes injured by Toshiya's Black Rose King transformation. Confused and scared, Akiza approaches her father asking for help, Toshiya was woshipped and feared by the Duel Academy Students. They called him the Black Rabbit or a Devil. Her Father apologize, but Akiza was worried for his friend. Akiza became distanced from other children, due to her abilities. She once Summoned a "Gigaplant" using her powers and set it on a group of other children. Toshiya summons "Black Rose Ultimate Dragon" to protect Akiza from Hideo. Akiza and Toahiya gained entrance to a Duel Academy. Her parents hoped some one there could teach her to control their powers. At the age of about thirteen, on May 15, Akiza was shocked about Toshiya summoning the "Black Rose Ultimate Dragon" and harmed one of the boys at the Academy during a Duel. Due to the connections with Akiza, Toshiya is feared by the Duel Academy Students and not have any friends After graduating from the Academy, Toshiya summons the "Black Rose Ultimate Dragon" and went hellbent for being called a "Devil". His Alter Ego owers kept growing unchecked and hurt many on the battlefield. She eventually decided she could not handle the guilt anymore and created the "Black Rose" persona to deal with the rejection and terrorize the duelists. (Wings of Freedom) Yugioh 5D's "Present" Toshiya and Akiza were found by Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement, an organization of Psychic Duelists that claims to have psychic abilities similar to Akiza's; he takes her in, proclaiming her to be the "future" of all psychic duelists. Sayer hoped to use her to destroy Goodwin and create an army of Psychic duelists. Akiza meets another Psychic Duelist, Toby Tredwell at Duel Academy. Toshiya makea a debut in the Leo and Dexter decide to challenge the Black Rose to a Duel. During this encounter, Black Rose King sees Yusei Fudo and his own Mark of the Dragon for the first time. She expresses surprise to the fact that another individual also possesses such a mark, and after a brief confrontation, the Black Rose uses her mighty telepathic and telekinetic abilities to disappear in a powerful explosion telling Yusei to leave her alone. Akiza is invited to participate in the Fortune Cup. Yliaster arrange for her opponent, Gill Randsborg to expose her as a Signer and tell him that she is the Black Rose. Akiza proved her psychic powers as she cuts Randsborg on the cheek while dueling. Toshiya is exposed as the Black Rose, after Summoning "Black Rose Ultimate Dragon", prompting the crowd to cheer for Randsborg. However Toshiya in Female form defeats Randsborg with her dragon, inflicting serious injury. Yliaster was unable to confirm her to be a Signer, as Zigzix's D-Sensor got no reading. 'Meeting Modern Akiza Izinski' After the Fortune Cup, Toshiya in the Black Rose King Form and Toby Gekko meets the Resurrected Toby Tredwell. While the Modern Akiza is searching for Sayer, Misty Tredwell, the sister of Toby meets the Black Rose King, who engages in a Shadow Duel with her. During the Duel, the three boys sings the theme about her origins and the accusing of being responsible for the death of her brother and reveals she is there seeking revenge. 'Duel' Turn 1: Akiza Akiza draws "Violet Witch" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/1200) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates "Black Garden". As long as this card is face-up, any monster that is summoned through something other than the effect of "Black Garden" will have its ATK halved while "Black Garden" is face-up and then a Rose Token will be summoned onto the controller's opponent's side of the field in Attack Position. Akiza then Sets a card. Turn 2: Black Rose King Black Rose King draws "Heavy Storm" and subsequently activates it to destroy spell and trap cards and activates "Necrovalley" and destroys "Black Garden" and summons Special Summons 3 "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1400) and "Solitaire Magician" (1600/1300) in Attack Position. "Cyber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Violet Witch" (Akiza 4000 → 1900). Black Rose King then tunes his "Solitaire Magician" and "Cyber Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". Turn 3: Akiza Akiza draws "Twilight Rose Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Twilight Rose Knight" to Special Summon "Lord Poison" (1500/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. Akiza then tunes "Lord Poison" with "Twilight Rose Knight" in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Akiza draws "Twilight Rose Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Twilight Rose Knight" to Special Summon "Lord Poison" (1500/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. Akiza then Sets a card. Turn 4: Black Rose King Black Rose King draws. She activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Cyber Dragon from her Graveyard. She activates "Power Bond" to fuse his two "Cyber Dragons" with a third "Cyber Dragon" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" is doubled ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 8000/2800), "Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Twilight Rose Knight" (Akiza 1900 → 0). Category:Duels